


My Favorite Time is When I'm With You

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Ficlets [28]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Minhyuk loved promoting, especially when a certain boy group was there too.





	My Favorite Time is When I'm With You

Minhyuk loved promoting. He loved showing everyone their music and getting to see monbebe’s all the time. He loved variety shows because they were so exciting and music shows because he got to perform and see all the idols he didn't usually get to see. Each promotion period was just as special as the last.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Some promotion periods were definitely better than others. The best time to promote was when their promotion period overlapped with that of Seventeen. Minhyuk loved the members of Seventeen, and he knew the rest of his members did too. They were fun and they all got along really well. But he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t have a favorite.

He bounced on his toes as he waited for someone to open the waiting room door. He’d been so excited when he’d heard that Seventeen would be promoting at the same time as them. So as soon as he heard that Seventeen had arrived he had made his way to their waiting room and knocked on the door.

It only took about 30 seconds for the door to open up to a grinning Seungkwan, but it felt like an hour.

“Fancy seeing you here Minhyuk hyung. He’s just getting his makeup finished. Last chair.”

He ruffled Seungkwan’s hair in thanks, heading for the back and ignoring Seungkwan's offended yelp. By the time he reached the last chair, the makeup artist had just put the finishing touches on the makeup of the boy in the chair.

The boy turned to him with a smile that just about stole Minhyuk’s breath away. And that paired with the excited squeal the boy let out as he latched himself around Minhyuk’s neck, and he was practically gasping for air.

He placed his hands on slim hips and squeezed them lightly, pulling his boy closer to himself.

“Hyung you came!”

“Of course I came Hannie. As if I'd lose a chance to see you.”

Jeonghan chuckled and pulled back from their hug to rest his forehead against Minhyuk’s. He let out a content sigh, and Minhyuk couldn't help but to reach up and smooth his thumb against the soft skin of Jeonghan’s cheek.

“I missed you so much hyung.”

Minhyuk could almost feel the sadness that radiated off of Jeonghan's form. He felt guilty that they couldn't meet up as often as they used to, but they were both just way too busy.

“I missed you too. So much.”

They stood there for a couple of minutes or so when the door to the room opened and Jooheon’s voice floated in. 

“Uh, hyung? We have to be on stage in like five minutes. Dad wants all of us back in the room.”

Minhyuk groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Jeonghan and go perform, but he knew Hyunwoo hyung would be upset if he tried to stay any longer. 

“I'm sorry Hannie, I've gotta go.”

Jeonghan sighed, “I know.”

Minhyuk leaned forward, finally connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. He kissed him again, and then again, Jeonghan trying to speak in between kisses.

“You gotta go. Stop. You're gonna get yelled at.”

Despite his words, Jeonghan giggled into every kiss, not wanting Minhyuk to leave either.

Jooheon's voice cut through Minhyuk's ears again, “Come on hyung! We gotta go!”

“Okay okay!”

He captured Jeonghan's lips in one last long kiss. 

“I'll come back when I'm done, okay? I love you.”

Jeonghan giggled, “I'll be cheering for you, and I love you too. Now go out there and kill it, you're gonna do great!”

Jeonghan sent him another blinding smile, Minhyuk could feel his body filling with warmth. He sent a smile of his own to Jeonghan before leaving to join Jooheon and his members. He’d be back to his favorite boy again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, and come see me on twt @whathefunkwoozi !


End file.
